<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck Me With Your Wand, Daddy. by BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649661">Fuck Me With Your Wand, Daddy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction/pseuds/BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction'>BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newcastle Drag Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction/pseuds/BadlyWrittenNewcastleFanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara wants a man. </p>
<p>She's about to get one who's not like most men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>baron lavey/cara bonara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck Me With Your Wand, Daddy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Cara felt as though no one really noticed her.</p>
<p>Sometimes Cara felt as though she were just a piece of furniture.</p>
<p>Sometimes Cara felt like a prop in people’s lives.</p>
<p>As Dick entered the house with his latest lady-friend, a Scottish lass named Pebble, he threw her orange furry coat over Cara’s arm, and continued into the other room without so much as a second glance. She watched as they closed the door behind themselves.</p>
<p>Cara threw the coat to the ground.</p>
<p>“I am <em>not </em>going to be you coat rack any longer!” She exclaimed.</p>
<p>Tragidy walked down the stairs. “Oh,” she said, “that’s a shame. You’re really quite good at it.”</p>
<p>Cara handed Tragidy her jacket.</p>
<p>“See.” Tragidy said. “I don’t know why you want to change, Cara. I think you make a wonderful coatrack.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to be a <em>coat rack</em>.” Cara wined. “I want to be more.”</p>
<p>“Like a hat stand?”</p>
<p>Cara glared at her. “No. Not like a hat stand.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I want someone in my life who appreciates me for more than my clothing-holding abilities.” Cara sighed. “What I really want, is a man who sees me for who I <em>really </em>am.”</p>
<p>Tragidy rolled her eyes. “And who are you really?”</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going out. Are you coming? Maybe you can find out who you really are at the bottom of a bottle of Echo Falls.”</p>
<p>Cara grinned, following Tragidy out the door. “Are you buying?”</p>
<p>“No, but I’ll point out all of the Daddies who <em>will</em>.”</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>The Yard was packed as Cara and Tragidy arrived, and the two had to squeeze past Gladys and PlastiQ having a domestic, just to get to the bar. They were fighting about a lamp, which was typical of the couple, and had acquired a crowd of spectators. Cara watched for a moment and wished she too had a dysfunctional relationship like that.</p>
<p>“Oh, Tragidy.” Cara sighed. “Do you think I will <em>ever </em>find my man?”</p>
<p>Tragidy shrugged. “Don’t know, Cara, but I’m off to see my Daddy. He’s working behind the bar tonight.”</p>
<p>“Your father works here?”</p>
<p>Tragidy shook her head. “No, Cara.” She turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd.</p>
<p>Cara huffed. She felt herself blending into the background. No one would notice her here. There were too many things to look at, too many drinks to be had, too many people demanding all of the attention, too many people cold and shamed, lying naked on the floor- which classically was Cara’s gig. She had no chance to find her man.</p>
<p>And all Cara really wanted, was her man.</p>
<p>Unable to attract the attention of anyone behind the bar, Cara gave up on getting her drink, and instead decided to head over to the loos and freshen up. Making it to the disabled toilet, she pushed open the door.</p>
<p>Kitana stood in front of the mirror, mid pose and phone out.</p>
<p>“Get out. I’m busy.” She said, taking a photo.</p>
<p>Cara tilted her head in curiosity. “But you’re just taking photos.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kitana said. “I’m busy. Now get out of my office.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Cara backed away slowly. “Sorry to have disturbed you.” She allowed the door to close after her. “Well,” she said to the door, “I might as well go home. I’m never going to find my man.”</p>
<p>Turning abruptly, Cara found herself bumping into a tall and handsome stranger. He was pale skinned, bald in a most beautiful way, and had no nose, but two slits where nostrils should reside. He looked like Voldmort, but sexy. A sexy Voldemort. A flat-nosed, grey-skinned, tree, that she just wanted to climb. Cara felt butterflies flutter in her stomach…and sexy parts.</p>
<p>“Apologies.” Said the stranger, looking down at Cara. “I did not intend to bang into you.”</p>
<p>“Please bang me.” Cara said.</p>
<p>The stranger laughed. “How forward of you.” He leaned closer. “But I do appreciate your confidence. My name is Baron, though tonight you may also address me as ‘The Dark Lord’.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Cara blushed, “I’m sorry, Baron. I’m not usually this confident. But you seem to be bringing something out of me.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather be putting something into you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Baron.” Cara giggled, cheeks going red. “My name is Cara. Cara Bonara.”</p>
<p>“It’s wonderful to meet you, Cara.” Baron said. “Would you like to accompany me home? Perhaps we could get to know one another a little better? I’d love to see who you <em>really </em>are.”</p>
<p>Cara’s fanny flutters intensified. “Take me, Baron.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Baron’s home was different from Cara’s. The walls were dark, the floors were dark, the kitchen countertops were dark, even the lights were dark.</p>
<p>But it was homey and warm, and really fucking sexy.</p>
<p>“Make yourself comfortable.” Baron said, untying his long black robe.</p>
<p>Cara held out her arm to receive the clothing, being a well-practiced coat rack, but Baron shook his head. “You no longer are a coat rack, Cara. Not while I’m here.” He dropped the cloak to the floor, revealing himself in all of his pale naked, Voldmort, glory. He pulled Cara’s coat off and dropped it to the floor as well.</p>
<p>Cara gasped, eyes falling to his waist. “Oh Baron, what a beautiful wand you have.”</p>
<p>Baron chuckled, and pulled all thirteen and a half inches from its holster. “Would you like to touch?” He asked. “It’s yew wood. It’s very…hard.”</p>
<p>She ran her fingers down the length, thumbing over the tip. “You wand is quite a spectacle. But Baron?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” He replied, stepping even closer and running his wand up the inside of Cara’s thigh.</p>
<p>“How did you know I was a coat rack? I never told you that. It’s almost like you’re…magic.”</p>
<p>He smiled. “You see Cara, I’m not like most men. I’m…different.” Baron’s hard wand was getting higher and higher, pressing into Cara’s leg and leaving a mark. “Cara,” Baron whispered, “watch.”</p>
<p>Cara felt her breath leave her lungs as she watched Baron pull away with his wand, and flick it in the direction of the door. It slammed shut.</p>
<p>“But…,” she said, “But how?”</p>
<p>Baron smirked. He pointed the wand at Cara. “<em>Evanesco”.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She closed her eyes tightly in a feared anticipation, but felt nothing but a slight breeze against her skin, causing her nipples to harden. Slowly, she opened her eyes, one by one. “What did you-?” It was then she realised, looking down at her naked self and the place her clothing once was.</p>
<p>“A simple transfiguration spell.” Baron boasted, stroking his wand. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Cara swallowed hard. “You- you’re a wizard, Barry.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Cara, I am.” Pulling her into his lithe arms, Baron held Cara tightly. “Be mine, Cara. Allow me to place my wand into your pocket.”</p>
<p>“Is that a euphemism?”</p>
<p>“No.” Said Baron, slipping his wand into the pocket of Cara’s coat. “But I would like to fuck you in the ass now.”</p>
<p>“Yes please.” Cara lay on the floor, legs open. “Fuck me with your flesh wand, Daddy.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps we could move this to the bed?” Baron asked.</p>
<p>Cara shook her head, smirking. “I prefer the floor.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>